1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to fanout wiring in a display device.
2. Description of the Background
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display may include a plurality of pixels as basic elements for displaying an image. Each pixel may include a switching element for independent operation.
A Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate may be used for independently driving each pixel in an LCD or an EL display device. A TFT array substrate may include a plurality of scanning signal lines or gate lines for transmitting scanning signals, a plurality of image signal lines or data lines for transmitting image signals, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and the data lines, a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs, a gate insulating layer covering the gate lines for insulation, and a passivation layer covering the TFTs and the data lines for insulation.
The TFT may include a gate electrode, which is a part of the gate line, and a semiconductor layer for a channel. The TFT may further include a source electrode, which is a part of the data line, a drain electrode, a gate insulating layer, and a passivation layer. The TFT may be a switching element for transmitting or blocking the image signal from the data line to the pixel electrode in response to the scanning signal provided by the gate line.
Driving circuits may be located near edges of the display device and may be connected to end portions of the data lines and the gate lines. The driving circuits may be connected to the gate and data lines through a terminal of the wiring (gate or data lines), and the terminal portions of the wirings may be clustered in a small area for the connections with the driving circuits. Distances between the gate lines or between the data lines in a display area may have a value determined by the size of the pixels and may be larger than the distances between the respective terminal portions connected to the driving circuits. Accordingly, a plurality of fanout areas in which the distances between the signal lines (gate lines or data lines) gradually increase or decrease like a fan may be provided between the terminal portions and the display area.
Although the signal lines near the center of the fanout area extend in a straight line without curving, the signal lines closer to edges of the fanout area may have larger curving angles. This configuration of the fanout area results in a difference of length between the signal lines such that the line length near the center of the fan-out area may be shorter than the line length near the edges of the fanout area. The length difference may differentiate the respective resistance of the signal lines, which may result in deteriorated image quality.